


Matriarch

by Ephy



Series: Street rat [7]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Metropolis was a man, he’d be some tall, blond guy with a perfect smile.<br/>If Gotham was a woman, she’d be an old whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matriarch

**Matriarch**

 

If Metropolis had been a man, he’d be some tall, blond guy with a perfect smile and a show-off watch. Maybe his shoes would be muddy but his suit would be otherwise pristine, and he’d have impeccable middle-class manners.

If Gotham had been a woman, she’d be an old whore, once beautiful, but whose make-up wouldn’t hide the signs of age and tiredness anymore. Perhaps she’d have some bruises around her wrists, though her earrings might be plated with real gold.

That was what Jason liked about Gotham. When you looked at the city, from the streets or from the roofs, you saw right away how deeply rotten it was. The old buildings crumbling with age, the streets stinking, the loveliest neighbourhood stained by industrial buildings and gang tags.

If Gotham had been a woman, he might kiss her.

(Better not to mention what he’d do to Metropolis.)

Jason jumped from the roof where he’d been standing to the next one, then walked quietly on a pipe to cross the street. On the other side, on the wall right above the pipe, there was still a long cut from when some crazy kid had jumped from the roof above and used his knife to soften the fall.

Jason smiled under his mask. It had been a while. He didn’t need knives anymore.

Gotham didn’t change at all, as expected. He still knew her by heart, like the palm of his hand. He could run over those roofs with his eyes closed.

He climbed the wall to the roof and continued his round over the city. Some shops had closed, a few less opened. The old of the old were still there, of course. And even if the gangs weren’t entirely identical, the city still gave the same feeling.

Some would despise Gotham for what she was. Jason didn’t. She’d nurtured him, she’d made him the man he was now. Without her, he wouldn’t have been able to make the right choices, to walk down the right path.

His hand brushed the bricks, like a caress. She stank, she was rotten to the ground, but she was his. His city. He’d missed her.

Now, he was finally back. And it was time for some change.

He jumped down, careful not to let the lights reflect the red of his helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> So if someone with more talent than me could draw Gotham and Metropolis XD I've had the mental image stuck in my head for weeks now.  
> So. This was, obviously, pre-Under the Red Hood Jason, when he comes back to his city. For me, Jason is very attached to Gotham and likes her despite everything. Of all Robins, he's the one who knows her the best, and knows the best her worst defaults.  
> However, since he did decide to defend her as Robin, I guess he must love her nonetheless.


End file.
